


身沐长风 第三卷狂澜 第四节 远方笑颜2.5

by yhyak456



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 家庭教师 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhyak456/pseuds/yhyak456
Summary: ＊所有生理反应皆来自于心灵映射（也就是说，他觉得会有什么反应就会出现这种反应(*´∀`)~♥）





	身沐长风 第三卷狂澜 第四节 远方笑颜2.5

“沢田纲吉”和“六道骸”的离别仍在上演，悬浮在虚空中的两人却都暂时无心关注另一个自己的事。

六道骸的视线落在自己怀里人的头顶上，看起来坚硬的发质实际摸上去非常柔滑，如同这人柔软的内在一样，让人着迷。他终于耐不住内心的蠢蠢欲动，伸手揉了揉那深亚麻色的头发，搂在少年腰间的手更紧了一分。

“唔。”过于用力的拥抱让沢田纲吉忍不住发出一声闷哼，令思绪从一片空白中拔出，有些纳闷儿地抬起头望向自己的恋人，突然放大的俊颜混合着熟悉的气息，成功使他恍神。哎，骸怎么这么好看……

“クフフ……”

六道骸心里忍不住笑了，他的纲吉君啊，总是这么可爱，越这样越让他无法放手。既然如此，那就更加紧握在手里吧。

我们要一直在一起啊。

就算如另一对的我们一样面对所有人的诘难和现实的磨练，彼此的手也不要松开。

六道骸低头去吻沢田纲吉，绵密的吻顺着柔软的唇蜿蜒辗转，舌头轻而易举地探入张开欢迎的内里，纯熟地翻搅挑弄，时而在腔壁上来回舔舐，时而退出一点吸住他的下唇，轻轻啃咬。

“骸……”

细碎的呢喃自唇齿间流泻而出，沢田纲吉整个身体都被禁锢在恋人怀抱里，鼻腔、嘴里都是熟悉的气味，沉迷于美色的人此时竟熏熏然不知身在何处，也让他没有机会逃离即将面临的情事。

柔密的吻沿着细长白皙的脖颈一路向下，流连于锁骨，止于衣衫的阻隔。一只手悄然从T恤下摆深入，自腰侧滑过，缓慢逡巡于胸腹，仿佛另一种方式的舔舐。

沢田纲吉身体忽然一颤，六道骸的指尖拨弄起他胸前小小的乳头，碰触的地方就像点着了火，细微的酥麻扩散成燥热，丝丝缕缕散开又层层叠叠席卷回来。

“唔……”

他轻轻呜咽了一声，难耐地扭动了一下身体，一手捂着嘴，拦住即将脱口而出的呻吟，另一只手按在六道骸胸前，不知是在推拒，还是敞开邀请。

那一对“他们”的激情戏他由于太过害羞一点没注意，六道骸却是全程关注，还重点留意了沢田纲吉的弱点，同一个人的软肋应该有共通处，稍微一试效果斐然。

撩起沢田纲吉的上衣到胸口，六道骸的指尖抵住乳首打旋逗弄，随着小小的肉粒儿发红发硬，那具身体也在颤栗中逐渐烫热起来，喘息越来越急，平坦的胸膛上下起伏，整个人几乎站立不住，软软的就要瘫软。

六道骸搂着沢田纲吉躺了下去，虚空中好似存在一张看不见的床铺，两个人以极其腻歪的姿势纠缠着躺到上面。

双臂撑在沢田纲吉脑袋两边，六道骸左腿膝盖抵在他双腿的空隙里，强势的姿势表明了势在必得的决心。看着他在自己身下喘息不定，纤瘦的身体被情欲染上了一层淡淡的绯红，清透的眼眸盈满了水光，六道骸心里除了爱恋的情绪更多则是想把这个人揉碎吞吃入腹的占有欲。

除了他，大概再不会有人能让自己产生这样强烈的感情了吧。

不可自拔，深深迷恋。而他不想、亦不可能回到从前的孤寂。

手指慢慢地从沢田纲吉白皙的胸口滑到下腹，触碰到的每一寸肌肤都如上好的丝绸般滑腻，引得人忍不住来回打旋儿抚摸。没几下，纲吉就忍不住哼哼起来，身体不安分地扭动，从上辈子起就缺乏的性经验让他搞不懂自己为何会这样。

六道骸俯下身，一口含住沢田纲吉胸前的凸起，原本的粉色早已硬挺起来，红艳艳的十分诱人，舌头每每在上面轻轻刮过，就能引发其主人一阵轻吟和颤抖。他紧紧压着他，舔弄了一会乳头又转移了目标，细碎的亲吻一路穿过胸腹来到了腿间。

灵魂的触感远超肉体，温热的呼吸打在下腹上，深深浅浅的吻让沢田纲吉浑身发软，下身越来越烫也越来越涨，腿根处已湿了一大片。更要命的是，他已经开始臣服于逐渐累积的酥麻快感，此时此刻自己全部的身心都在疯狂期盼着高潮的来临。

“啊……”

肿胀的部位忽然被隔着衣物轻抚了一把，他惊叫一声就要挣扎，双手却被人扣住高举过头顶，双臂也被牢牢控制。

“你湿了哦。”

六道骸饱含情欲的低沉嗓音变得更加性感，仿佛有魔力般撩拨着沢田纲吉有些迷糊的大脑，不等他反应六道骸已经吻上被液体打湿的布料。舌头沿着内裤上下舔弄，一点点的勾勒出紧紧包裹着的物什形状，当嘴唇来到分身的顶端时张开口含了进去，沢田纲吉身体猛地弹动，紧窄湿润的口腔带来的欢悦已经超过之前任何的接触，他忍不住想要合拢双腿，却被压住他的人按住膝盖，向两边更大的分开，内裤也被直接扯下丢开。

“骸……啊嗯……不要……”

沢田纲吉嘴里溢出了细碎的呻吟，夹杂着痛苦和快感，手动了动想要推开六道骸，他简直快被逼疯，骸是他的梦啊，怎么能为自己做这样的事呢？

对他微弱的拒绝充耳不闻，六道骸更加卖力的舔弄吞吐着敏感的器官，看着他逐渐沉溺于欲望，眼神迷离的样子心里就止不住愉悦。

沢田纲吉大敞着双腿，不断承受着心理和生理的双重攻击，汹涌的快感却越积越深，他的理智被情欲逐渐吞噬殆尽，获得自由的双手立刻扶上六道骸的脑袋，难耐地挺动腰肢撞击着对方的口腔。

整个口腔都被塞满，又被撞的很不舒服，但一想到这个人是他深爱的人，六道骸对他的行为不仅没有制止，反而忍住了生理性的干呕，调整了自己的姿势，好让对方可以更深入一些，同时双手搓揉起湿漉漉的囊袋。

沢田纲吉揪着六道骸的头发深深捅入咽喉，凶猛抽插。他的大脑一片空白，只想获得更多、更多甘美的快乐。

毕竟是初次，极限很快到来，沢田纲吉本能地想推开对方，六道骸却忽然发力吸吮，白浊顿时尽数喷发在他嘴里。

看到妖美的脸上，姣好的唇边挂着的那一缕属于自己的白色液体，沢田纲吉的脸更红了，若非还沉浸在高潮余韵中，他绝对会再次硬起来。

这样可爱的反应直接取悦了六道骸，他舔净嘴角的白浊，直起身温柔地亲吻他的心上人。

沢田纲吉却瑟缩了一下——理智回笼，简直想死的心都有了！

把脸埋在对方胸口，沢田纲吉不知如何面对现状。

天呐天呐，他都做了些什么！他该怎么办？他深爱对方，可现在，委实过于刺激了！他想去撞墙！

他听见六道骸叹了口气，接着感到自己的背部被轻轻抚摸，似安抚又带有别种意味，但慌乱的心逐渐平复。

虽然还没有做那种事的心理准备，但总不能让骸难受着，沢田纲吉看着六道骸说：“我来帮你吧。”

六道骸正要回答，眼前突然一阵模糊，如同扭曲的画面，接着变成一片黑暗。


End file.
